Timeline of ancient Egypt
This is a timeline of ancient Egypt up to and including the period of the Hyksos Saga. Timeline '4000 BC: Egyptians trace their origins to the Mount Rwenzori range in East Africa ' '3500 BC: Egyptians invent the sail ' 3000 BC: Egyptians begin to measure time through a calendar based on the three natural cycles (the solar day, the lunar month and the solar year) 3100 BC: hieroglyphic writing in Egypt 3000 BC: the Egyptians worship the sun 2920 BC: pharaoh Menes/Aha conquers the north and unites most of Egypt, and builds the capital at Hiku-Ptah (Memphis), the site of the cult of Ptah (1st dynasty) 2900 BC: king Djer is buried at Abydos, the seat of the cult of Osiris, lord of the Underworld and husband of Isis, and his "mastaba" becomes considered the grave of Osiris 2890 BC: Hetepsekhemwy founds the second dynasty in Egypt 2800 BC: Egyptians begin mining in the Sinai 2700 BC: Egyptians write on papyrus 2660 BC: pharaoh Kasekhemwy completes the union of north and south Egypt, and builds the first fortress on the Nile, at Buhen 2649 BC: Zanakht founds the 3rd dynasty 2630 BC: Zanakht dies and is succeeded by Djoser 2620 BC: Imhotep, high priest of Ptah at Memphis and founder of Medicine, erects a pyramid made of stone at Saqqara (overlooking Memphis) for pharaoh Djoser ("step pyramid") 2611 BC: Djoser dies 2600 BC: poetry and music 2599 BC: Huni becomes pharaoh and builds the step pyramid of Maidun (completed by his successor Sneferu) 2575 BC: Sneferu founds the 4th dynasty ("old kingdom") and builds in Dahshur the first pyramid with straight sides ("red pyramid") 2551 BC: Sneferu dies and is succeeded by Khufu/Cheops 2550 BC: architect Hemon builds the "great pyramid" at Giza (146m tall) for pharoah Khufu/Cheops 2520 BC: Khephren becomes pharaoh 2515 BC: the Sphinx is built for pharaoh Khephren 2494 BC: Khephren dies 2465 BC: Userkhaf founds the 5th dynasty 2356 BC: Unas becomes pharaoh 2350 BC: religious texts are inscribed in the burial chamber of pharoah Unas/Wenis 2323 BC: Unas is murdered and Teti founds the 6th dynasty 2289 BC: Teti dies and his son Pepi I succeeds him 2255 BC: Pepi I dies and is buried in a pyramid, "Man-nefer-mare", which gives Hiku-Ptah its new name Men-nefer, or Memphis 2134 BC: Egypt splits into two smaller states (Memphis in the north and Thebes in the south) 2100 BC: Egyptian Book of the Dead 2061 BC: Nebhetepre Mentuhotep I becomes pharaoh in Thebes 2040 BC: Nebhetepre Mentuhotep I wins the civil war, reunites Egypt, makes Thebes the capital of all Egypt, establishes the 11th dynasty ("middle kingdom") and builds the mortuary complex of Deir el Bahri 2010 BC: Mentuhotep I dies and is succeeded by Mentuhotep II 2000 BC: the first obelisks are erected at Heliopolis (Cairo), the site of the cult of Ra/Atum 1991 BC: Amenemhet I seizes power (12th dynasty), moves the capital to Ith-Tawy (Lisht), south of Memphis, builds a huge pyramid at Its-Tway and builds the "Wall of the Prince" in the Sinai to protect Egypt from invasions 1975 BC: Amenemhet builds the pyramid of Hawara with its labyrinth 1962 BC: Amenemhet dies and Senusret I succeeds him, expanding the reign to the third cataract and building the fortesses at Semna and Kerma 1900 BC: ceremonies are held in Abydos to honor Osiris ("Osiris' mysteries") that recount the death and resurrection of the god 1844 BC: Amenemhet III becomes pharaoh and builds the "Labyrinth" at Harawa 1800 BC: "The Adventures of Sinuhe" 1797 BC: Amenemhet III dies and his dynasty begins to decline 1640 BC: An Asian population, the Hyksos, Semitic people from Palestine, seizes power in northern Egypt (the Delta), with capital in Avaris, and introduces the horse-driven chariot (15th and 16th dynasties) 1640 BC: the Egyptians still rule on south Egypt, maintaining their capital at Thebes, and Inyotef V founds the 17th dynasty 1550 BC: Ahmose I becomes pharaoh ("new kingdom", 18th dynasty) 1532 BC: Ahmose I of Thebes defeats the Hyksos at Avaris and expels them from Egypt 1530 BC: Work begins on the huge religious complex of Karnak to the god Amon at Luxor (Thebes) 1525 BC: Ahmose I dies and is succeeded by Amenhotep I Category:Timeline Category:History